Isn't he hot
by bubblessunshinedelight
Summary: She has been tied to this chair for about four hours now, after being taken from the parking lot of the mini mart. The eggs are probably broken, she thought. Girl!Stiles


AU: Set sometime after high school where Derek and Stiles are together, the sheriff knows (and is okay with it/them), and hunters don't know when to stop.

* * *

She could feel her cheek burn from where one of the rogue hunter just slapped. She tried to hold her tongue from saying anything else to get herself in trouble, but when was she ever able to do that.

"You're going to regret that." Stiles spat at the hunter, while tugging again at the ropes on her wrists, but they didn't give. "And you're an idiot if you don't think they haven't noticed that I'm missing by now."

She has been tied to this chair for about four hours now, after being taken from the parking lot of the mini mart. The eggs are probably broken, she thought.

"Oh we know and we're counting on it bitch. Your dogs won't know what hit them." Said the hunter standing against the opposite wall from her.

"Correction: Werewolves. Not dogs, the difference being I'm looking at one right now." She said to the hunter. He chuckled and stalked towards her and the hunter that slapped her walked off to the side. The one who walked to her went behind her where she couldn't see him and he roughly yanked her hair back.

He lowered his mouth to her ear and she could smell his rancid breath as he spoke. "It's a shame they brainwashed a pretty girl like you. You look like you had some real potential." He said with mock pity, and at the same time Stiles felt her skin tingle with heat. It only does that when; Derek's here. She couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Oh you think that's funny, maybe you enjoy being someone's bitch. Is that why you are to Hale? His bitch?" The same time Stiles felt his spit hit her ear the door was busted down and Derek stood there looking like, like he was mad as hell. When he locked eyes with Stiles he let out a small breath, so small most wouldn't even be able to see, but Stiles did. Then he saw the hunter behind her who still had a grip on her hair, he growled at the sight and his fangs came out full length. Stiles smiled full out now as the hunter let go of her in fear.

The other hunter that slapped her took out a gun and pointed it at Derek, but an arrow shot out from behind him and caught his sleeve making him drop the gun.

She saw Allison walk out from behind Derek. Stiles took the distraction and pushed forward, while still tied the chair, and whipped around using the chair's legs to hit the hunter behind her, knocking him on the floor.

She placed her chair back on the floor, now with her back towards Derek and Allison she looked down at the hunter on the floor with a smug look.

"Correction number 2: I'm nobody's bitch. I'm his mate." She said with a smirk. He must have forgotten who was in the room because he tried lunging for her again, but Derek already flipped over her and grabbed his throat. The muscles in his bicep flexing from his grip. "Isn't he hot." She said in an airy voice and dazed look.

Allison shook her head fondly and stepped forward with a blade to cut the ropes around Stiles' wrists. "Thanks." Stiles said with a small smile, rubbing her wrists. Allison returned it and nodded. She walked over to the hunter still stuck to the wall and used the rest of the ropes to tie him up.

"Are you ok?" Derek asked from behind her before Allison could, Stiles rolled her eyes half heartedly, and Allison stifled a giggle. She turned around and saw that the hunter was on the ground with the side of his bleeding, and handcuffed. Derek most likely got them from her dad, he's been really supportive throughout all this.

She looked at Derek, worry and anger written all over his face. She walked into his arms and hugged his waist tightly. "Yea I'm fine. I'm fine." He brought his arms around her shoulders and put his nose in her hair breathing in her scent. She heard Allison step out the room quietly.

She held on until most of the tension left his body, and pulled back to kiss his lips softly, when she pulled back his eyes zeroed in on the cheek the other hunter hit. She could he was struggling to control his anger by the way his eyes kept switching between red and green.

"I'm really okay Der, besides he hit like a girl." She said trying to ease the tension, he huffed and pointed a glare at her that said 'Now is not the time.' She sighed and let him do what he had to.

He brought his hand up to her cheek and traced the pink skin and a dark look passed over his face. Too quick for Stiles to read it. He brought his hand around her neck and brought his lips to her cheek. And refused to acknowledge the way the corner of his lips turned up at the flutter in her heart.

"Chris is gonna come for them right?" She asked. He nodded and he almost looked like he'd rather kill them than let Chris Argent simply get rid of them. "Good, let's get out of here. I'm hungry and I want to shower." He nodded and grabbed her hand leading to the door.

After the rest of the pack hugged her and left their scent on her Derek led her to his car and Allison, Scott, Isaac and Boyd rode together.

The ride back home was quiet and uncomfortable, Derek's knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping the steering wheel. Stiles finally had enough when she saw Derek flash her the same look as the one in the room they held her in, but this time she recognized, and hated it.

"Derek, stop the car." He looked at her in confusion, but kept driving. "Why are-" She cut him off, "Stop the fucking car!" She shouted.

Eyes wide with shock he swerved to the side of the road and hit the brakes. The pack, who were behind, pulled up next to the them. Allison raised an eyebrow in question. Stiles simply nodded and drove away.

She sighed, not wanting to have this talk again. She looked at his face and made sure she had his eyes. "Stop blaming yourself." His expression went from shocked, angry, guilty, then broken.

She could hear the steering wheel straining against his hands. "If you were never with-"

She cut him off again. "Stop, just stop. I don't know how to make you understand that not everything is your fault. There's the fact that I'm human and compared to Allison they think I'm useless, in other words prey. There's also the fact that Scott is my best friend so I would've been targeted regardless."

"You're not useless." He said with a frustrated tone.

"Really that's all you got from this! Sometimes I swear you take my one words in ear and let them out-woah!" Derek dragged her out her seat and onto his lap, with her knees bracketing his hips. She braced herself with her hands on her shoulders.

"I can't-I can't lose you." He put his face in her neck, his lips touching her pulse. He sighed heavily, his breath warming her skin. This also meant he was going to say something stupid, Stiles knew from experience.

"If you're gonna say something stupid, like we should break up, I'm punching you in the throat." She said dead serious, and he pulled his head back with a weary look and laid his head back on the headrest. "And you're not going to lose me. You do realize you saved me, right. That makes you my hero, not this other person you make yourself sound like."

He scoffed, "I'm not anybody's hero." Stiles pinched his neck in response. "Ow!" he yelped.

"Shut it. You _are_ a hero. You busted in that room and took out that really nasty hunter-" He squeezed her hips in alarm. "Did he touch you!?" She patted his shoulder to calm him, "No, no, his breath was all up in my ear and it smelt decomposed." She shuddered at the memory.

"Anyways you busted in there and took him out, and if I weren't tied up at the time I would've have jumped you, because you were hot as hell." She saw his lip twitch and his eyes roll.

"You're Scott's hero too," his shook his head slightly and tried to look away, but Stiles caught his face in her hands, "seriously, you are. He sees the way you push forward everyday, and it makes him want want push through too." She knew he could hear her how steady her heartbeat was.

"Obviously you're Isaac's hero, by saving him from his bastard dad, and then by becoming his big brother. Don't think I'm not aware of your cuddles with him." She said with a smile, and saw him struggle to keep his smile at bay and his eyes start to glass. "You show Boyd what it means to have a family that cares. Every time you ask him how his day was, even if it was bad, he smiles and says good because you cared to ask." He turned his head in her hands and kissed her palm, and let her thumb catch a tear in the corner of his eye.

"Let's not forget Allison either," his breath stuttered when he looked back at her soft smile, "you saved her from being afraid to love, by letting her be with Scott. She sees this pack as her home, because let's face it, her old one didn't really fit the criteria." Her voice thick now, with emotion, she rubbed her thumbs along his cheekbones.

He brought his hand around her waist and brought her even closer to him than she thought possible. Then brought his free hand to bring her lips down to his. The thing about Derek's kisses is that they always meant something. When he would kiss her in the morning he was saying, 'Thank you for being the reason I wake up.' When he came back to the loft and found her in the kitchen making dinner with Isaac and Boyd, that kiss said 'You're the heart of this pack.' After dinners with her dad, when she walks him out, his kiss says 'You're keeping me alive.'

This kiss says, 'It hurts how much I love you.' He licked into her mouth and carded his fingers through her hair. 'Don't let me go, I need you.' He brought his hands down to her ass and squeezed tightly, and grinded into her heat. 'You're all I need. Mine'

Stiles smiled into the kiss and at everything he didn't say. He pulled back, but let his eyes linger on her lips, that were probably swollen and pink right now. He took one of his hands off her butt to swipe at her bottom lip, and she kissed the tip. "I love you." He said, voice hoarse, and she felt it in her chest.

"I love you too." She replied instantly, she put her lips on his again, when they felt his pocket vibrate. He took his phone out, and chuckled at what he saw, and turned it to Stiles' confused expression.

**Sheriff:**

**'I get you kids needed you're little reunion and all, but I would very much like to see my daughter before all the ugly bumping. Thanks!'**

"Oh dear God." Stiles said, her face heating up at the text. "Yea umm, let's go." Shoving the phone back to Derek. "God dad." She muttered and gave a stank look at Derek's amused face.

She climbed off his lap and sat back in the passenger seat. Once she was buckled her seatbelt she felt a warm hand take hers. "I'll never stop saving you." Derek said his face free of his scowl, but serious.

She grinned and squeezed his hand. "That's why you're my hero," She sang, lifting his and smacking a kiss on the back of it. Derek gave her that smile that was always reserved for her, "now let's go before my dad deci-" But it was too late, his phone started ringing, and she saw her father's number pop up on the screen. She groaned and slumped over the console when Derek picked up and gave her the phone.

"Dad we're on our way!" She said in an exasperated tone.

_'Well I just wanted to see you for myself, before you and Derek run naked under the moon together.'_ She took the phone away from her ear and stared at it, then at Derek who let out a laugh and started the car.

"Run naked under the-? Dad! What the hell have you been watching! Actually, no don't tell me, because then I'll probably watch and traumatize myself!" Derek was still laughing as he got back on the road, and he looked back at his mate's face while she talked to her dad, then down at their hands. Stiles caught him and squeezed their hands again with a light smile on her lips.

Derek decided to let himself believe he really was a hero for just a little longer.

* * *

SO SO SO SO SORRY! God, I feel like THE worst person in the world for taking so long with "Are you my mom?" I had writer's block for like forever and a day, but I'm working on the next chapter as you're reading this! Hopefully you guys like this little drabble. Think of it as my apology :) Thank you for all the comments, really guys, it what keeps me writing! DON'T STOP!


End file.
